


Better Than Any Fantasy

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Bi Shiro, Birthday Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Shiro makes sure Pidge has the best birthday she's ever had.





	Better Than Any Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, SHIRO M/F AHEAD.

Ever since she realized she had a crush on Takashi Shirogane, Pidge would look at any given desk and imagine him throwing her on top, fucking her until she could barely walk straight. Sure, she knew it would never _happen,_ he was ten years older than her and had a steady boyfriend when they first met. And even after that he seemed more married to his work than anything.

She was eighteen when she realized her crush was more than a crush, but she still expected to be turned down when she confessed her feelings to him. On Valentine's Day. But to her shock, he kissed her and said he loved her, too.

Her hand still has a little scar from where she stood pinching it for five minutes before she realized she _wasn't_ dreaming. They started dating, doing all the fun boyfriend and girlfriend things she fantasized about, faking embarrassment when her family made a huge fuss over "officially" welcoming Shiro into their ranks even though she was bursting with pride.

She told him about her fantasies involving her desk, and on her nineteenth birthday, he took her back to his office on the Atlas, where he announced he was about to make those fantasies come true.

Correction, she thought as she sat at the edge of the desk, Shiro kneeling between her open legs kissing and caressing every inch of her hot, wet, sensitive folds. Every fantasy she'd ever had _paled_ in comparison to right now. One hand gripped the edge of the desk, the fingers of the other tangled in Shiro's hair as he worked her with long, slow strokes, kissed her core as reverently as he kissed her mouth. Her skin breaking out in a sweat as he drove her closer and closer.

" _F-fuck-!_ Shiro, it's so-" She threw her head back with a long, drawn-out moan, knowing they were the only ones there tonight. She could be as loud as she pleased. " _Ah!_ Please, I'm so-!"

"Soon, Katie," he whispered against her, flicking his tongue across her, just inches from her clit. "Soon." She let out a low whine, arching her hips against his face, the heat pooling in her belly spreading outwards. He kissed her slit tenderly, lingeringly, and within moments she felt fingers flesh and metal alike carefully spreading her open.

The sudden vibration of the metal fingers timed with a soft suckle to her clit broke the damn within her, Pidge _screaming_ as her vision burst into light and every inch of her was flooded with heat and electricity.

She came back down to the sight of Shiro lifting his face, licking his lips and smiling at her. She remembered the first time he'd done that for her, their first night together, and it still blew her away just how _good_ something like that could feel.

"How should we do this, then?" he asked as he gestured to his erection. "I could lay you down and press you onto the desk, or you could ride me, or I could bend you over..."

She wasn't picky. As long as he gave it to her good and deep she would take him any way possible. But tonight, sitting atop his desk, his hips positioned perfectly between her legs, this was the only time the position she had in mind would work. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her. He grinned a little, brushing his lips against hers and letting her taste herself.

"I had a feeling you'd suggest that," he murmured. "Still on the pill, right?" She nodded; she'd started taking the pill soon after they started sleeping together. Neither of them minded condoms, especially when Shiro would splurge on a pack of Ribbed For Her Pleasure, but sometimes she just wanted to feel him completely inside her, with no barriers. Tonight was one of those nights.

He plunged into her easily despite their size difference, Pidge's legs wrapping around his hips as she pulled him down for another kiss. Thinking back, the only time his size was ever even close to an issue was their first time; after that, she could take him inside her without a second thought or a need to adjust.

It always felt amazing with Shiro, but on his desk, having her biggest fantasy come true, the very _atmosphere_ of his office enhanced the incredible feelings bubbling throughout her. Every thrust, every caress, the gentle vibration of his metal fingers against her breasts every now and then, the way they fit together so _perfectly;_ she couldn't help her cries and shrieks of joy as he brought her closer and closer.

"Katie," he murmured, "Katie, Katie..." Her heart swelled with joy, as it always did when he called her by her real name.

" _Takashi._ "

He kissed her again, and she felt his cock starting to swell in her. He was close, she was getting there, and with any luck they would come together. She tightened her arms around him, her core gripping him as he moved faster, slammed deeper into her, and within moments the heat burst within her again as she felt him release into her.

He kept moving, both of them riding out the intense climax, Pidge feeling several smaller ones course through her before she was spent and his thrusts came to a stop. Shiro buried his face in her shoulder as she panted, holding him tightly, stroking his scarred back tenderly.

When she came back, she realized he hadn't softened yet. Glancing at the digital clock on the wall, she noticed it was still early. And, she remembered, Shiro always kept a blanket and pillows in his office in case he decided to work late.

Their eyes met, and he pulled out of her just long enough for Pidge to bend over the desk, planting her feet firmly and tilting her butt up to him. Shiro grasped her hips and slammed into her again, and she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to come in to work until the afternoon tomorrow.


End file.
